HereditaryGodsend
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |age = 13 years |screenname = hereditaryGodsend |style = { SHE SURROUNDS HER TEXT WITH PASCAL-COMMENT BRACKETS. USES STANDARD PUNCTUATION BUT USES ALL CAPITALS. SHE REPLACES ALL NUMBERS WITH THEIR BINARY EQUIVALENT. } { all lower case when she is coming clean to polk and kory. } |specibus = Riflekind |modus = Caesar Cipher |symbol = |symbol2 = |title = Douche of Blood |zodiac = Blood Relations |relations = olfactoryReduction - “It’s complicated” Cash Page - Client Player Polk Carys - Server Player Sir Vaughan - Guardian}}Bina Vaughan, also known by her Chumhandle, hereditaryGodsend, is a human who lived on Earth in Overkillsession. Her handle is a reference to her inherited wealth, due to her guardian’s incredibly successful business empire. However, a “Godsend” is one who helps people, which does not fit in with her nature, though she does prove to play an instrumental part in helping the kids and trolls work together to win the game. Information Bina’s guardian, Sir Vaughan, neglects her due to his busy working life. Bina has therefore developed many unsavoury hobbies, such as hacking and bullying. She bullies Eber in order to test her hacking abilities and to make her feel better about herself. Her hacking prowess in ~ath allows her to prevent him from logging his account off and keep him from creating other accounts to escape her. When not on her computer, which is a rarity, she can be found perusing her surprisingly stereotypical girly interests, such as makeup, fashion, jewellery, cuddly toys and horses. These are her guilty pleasures, and she keeps them a secret from all of her online “friends”, else she would lose face. On the other hand, her guardian doesn’t know about her online tendencies and hacking skills, but he has bought her a horse which she has named Corwin, which means “friend”. She is the last of the kids to connect to Sburb, being Cash’s server player only through coercion. Once she realises that her server player will also be able to see into her house as she can see into Cash’s house, she feels compelled to tell Kory, the most trustworthy of her friends about her feminine interests. However, when she completes the chain by having Polk as her server player, he is very surprised to see her pink and very girly room and appearance. Polk is therefore the second person to learn of her true interests, and he feels much closer to her after this. Mythological Role As a Douche of Blood, Bina’s abilities enable her to turn amity and accord into enmity and discord. This means that she would effectively be ruining the team’s chances of winning the game by sowing hate among her friends, causing them to cease to work together and thus fail. However, over time, Bina becomes able to control her powers and use them to tear the enemy’s bonds apart. Later still, she manages to turn her powers around completely and turn hate and solidarity into love and unity. Land The Land of Rings and Magic is a land covered in many stone structures shaped like rings, resembling Stonehenge. The Newts of LORAM strongly believe that one day a mighty wizard named Isaac will come to slay the slumbering Denizen Mut once and for all. However, it is not “Isaac” who defeats Mut, but Bina. LORAM is also home to the Hotel d’Amour, a hotel where the players can rest and plan their next move. However, the Hotel d’Amour is actually a love hotel. It is suggested that Eber took Bina here after his visit to the Fun House. The Stonehenge rings of LORAM are finally revealed to be places for players to augment their powers. Nemo takes full advantage of this, and destroys LORAM so that nobody else can use them. Fetch Modus The Caesar Cipher Fetch Modus is a rather simple encryption modus where one must decrypt a sentence to release an item. A number is randomly assigned to shift the plaintext characters, so that if the Modus generates the number 2, the letter A would become C, the letter B would become D and so on. It is impossible to weaponise, but Bina finds it extremely easy to crack. Strife Specibus Bina uses the Riflekind Strife Specibus. She is a lousy shot, only taking up the weapon from her mansion’s large armoury shortly after entering the Medium after Vaughansprite grants her entry. Over time and with many Alchemical upgrades, Bina becomes more talented with her Rifle, and uses it to defeat Mut and many other strong foes. Relations *Eber Magic - Bina bullies Eber a lot for many reasons, not least of which his ridiculous nose and name. Bullying Eber apparently gives her a feeling of self-worth, and their relationship has been described as kismetic by the trolls. After Eber enters the Fun House and regains his Pride, he manages to hold his own against Bina, and the two begin a rocky relationship that truly is similar to kismessisitude. *Kory Chetanzi - Like all of his friends, Bina trusts Kory and actually respects him. She still acts mean to him, but he is the first one to find out about her girly interests (aside from Orah, who knew due to her powers). *Polk Carys - Polk becomes the first person to be called a “friend” by Bina after he finds out about her girly interests but promises not to tell anyone. Later, the two’s friendship continues and they manage to attend each other’s houses to see films and shows that the other likes. *JARVIS - JARVIS was created by Bina accidentally after she edited a code sent to her by Nemo. She uses JARVIS for many odd jobs until it escapes and gains a physical form. She later battles JARVIS along with her other friends. Trivia *Bina Vaughan’s Chumhandle in the beta stages of Overkillsession was “reprehensibleEnemy”. Category:Female Category:Dunnedays Category:Overkillsession Category:Human